Jun Shiomi
}} |kanji = 汐見 潤 |romaji = Shiomi Jun |status = Alive |age = 34Shokugeki no Soma chapter 45, page 3 |gender = Female |cuisine style = |food forte = Spices Curry |generation = 74th |family = Akira Hayama (Adoptive Ward) |occupation = Professor of Shiomi Seminar |division = Education (Spice) |manga = Chapter 44 |anime = Episode 19 |voice actor = Mikako TakahashiMikako Takahashi Joins Food Wars! Anime Cast as Jun Shiomi Monica Rial (English) }} is a 74th Generation Tōtsuki Academy Alumnus and a former resident of the Polar Star Dormitory. She is one of the lecturers in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy as well as the professor of the Shiomi Seminar Appearance Jun is the youngest lecturer in the academy, but is actually older than she physically appears. Despite the fact that she is in her 30's, she is shorter than both Sōma and Megumi and has a noticeably youthful face, causing both Sōma and Megumi to mistake her as a junior high student. Jun normally has her hair tied in a high ponytail and wears square glasses. When she was introduced, she wore a T-shirt with the word pattern spice written on it, and track shorts. When she entered her lecturer mentality, she wore a long, fitting lab coat over her casual clothes, though the tail of the coat slightly dragged on the ground. When she attended Tōtsuki, she wore a standard Tōtsuki uniform and her ponytail was noticeably shorter than its current length. She also wore circular glasses instead of her current square glasses. Personality A bookworm who has intensive knowledge of herbs and spices, Jun is an expert on the science of spices and their effects in cooking. Once she enters "lecture mode", she will solely focus on her lecture and will not notice anything else. While she has the educational knowledge, it is her assistant, Akira Hayama, who puts that knowledge into practice. Similarly to Megumi, Jun is extremely polite, has low self-esteem, and constantly apologizes for her actions. This once led to a very humorous, endless apology loop with Megumi. Despite being a lecturer in the academy, she is often scolded by Akira for her many faults such as sleeping on the ground or forgetting to care for the various spice plants in their vicinity, since most of her chores and duties are being taken care of by Akira. Regardless, Jun has confidence in Akira's abilities and mastery of spices even though she is sometimes livid about some of Akira's crude jokes. Being one of Polar Star residents during the dorm's Golden Era, Jun knew both Gin Dōjima and Jōichirō Saiba during her time. Unfortunately, Jun is more hostile towards the latter as Jōichirō used her as a guinea pig for many of his failed dishes, many of which left her emotionally scarred, creating a grudge against him. This grudge, unfortunately has an effect on Sōma whom she immediately punched when he told her that he was Jōichirō's son and initially refused to help him learn about spices. This also shows she is not very bright in some regards, as she failed to see the that she technically assaulted someone; a student no less. History Jun was one of, if not, the youngest member of the Polar Star Golden Era. She passed Fumio Daimidō's entrance exam during her middle school years on her very first try. Upon her arrival into the dorm she met two of the dormitory's seniors: Gin Dōjima and Jōichirō Saiba. Jōichirō asked Jun if she wanted to try one of his dishes, which she happily accepted. Unfortunately for Jun, this one moment caused her a lifetime of trauma as a result of Jōichirō's experimental cooking. Though Jōichirō remembered those times fondly, Jun developed a deep resentment to Jōichirō for making her life miserable as his personal taste tester. As a result, Jun swore to never come into contact with Jōichirō again. Outside of her time being Jōichirō's guinea pig, Jun eventually became an Elite Ten Council member herself, the highest seat that Jun reached was unknown. Jun eventually graduated from the academy and became Tōtsuki's youngest lecturer to research on spices. In one of her journeys for her spice research, Jun was supposed to seek spices in a foreign country, which she accepted from a local vendor and found something odd of it. That was until she is saved by Akira Hayama, the local kid in that country, who managed to smell the poor quality of that spice that was mixed with a wrong combination. Seeing Akira's potential, Jun recruited Akira as her assistant. She would soon learn of his spice cooking affinity, and the two would become a prominent team in the academy. Plot Soma's Visit to Shiomi Seminar Main Article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc When the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election approached, under a recommendation from Jōichirō, Jun was visited by Sōma and Megumi and decided to greet them. Upon Sōma's introduction, Jun immediately punched Sōma after he mentioned that he was Jōichirō's son, causing her to immediately refuse Sōma. After telling her dark history about his father and Sōma asked her assistance for her guide to the spice dishes, Jun refuses to give any aid to Sōma but was willing to teach Megumi anything she needed to know. Akira's own introduction entered and convinced Jun to help Sōma out after lecturing her about her recent neglect around the kitchen. With the compliment from Sōma for her affluent knowledge, Jun began to explain about spice cooking, but soon trailed off from the topic, diving too deep into the subject. Jun continued to lecture, unaware that Akira took Sōma and Megumi into the kitchen to try out some various spice dishes. Soon, Jun realized that they had left during her lecture. She suddenly entered the kitchen, accidentally hitting Sōma with the door and apologizing to him. She would later witness the rivalry form between Akira and Sōma as the latter left the building. Over the next few weeks after Sōma's visit, Jun worried about Akira's seriousness since his conversation with Sōma and witnessed Akira prepare his own Mixed Spices as his "secret weapon" in the Autumn Election, which he spent overnight doing. Jun urged him not to go overboard before Akira berates over her worries and own faults, even her weight, which sends Jun fumed in anger, hoping that he would lose in the event. Tōtsuki Autumn Election Event When the Autumn Election has finally commenced, Jun sat next to Roland Chapelle and the rest of the faculty as they overlooked the Block A, which included Sōma and Akira. After being impressed by Mito Ikumi's cookery, Jun turned her attention towards Akira as she noticed something about the Roti Naan that he was preparing, but refused to say anything else about it with high hopes that Akira would present a remarkable dish for this event. It was revealed that Jun was also the authority on spices during the judgment of Akira's dish. Jun continued to observe the students' presentations. As Akira ranked 1st in Block A with 94 points, Jun couldn't be more proud while punching Roland's right shoulder, expressing her excitement. Stagiaire Main article: Stagiaire Arc Following the week after the Autumn Election's conclusion, Jun welcomed Sōma and Ryō, who made numerous trips to her seminar to evaluate each others' dishes, much to Akira's annoyance. During one visit, Jun informed them that the Stagiaire event would soon begin and, like the Training Camp, students will face expulsion if they fail to leave a "visible result" at the locations they are assigned to. Moon Banquet Festival Main article: Moon Banquet Festival Arc Two days after the Stagiaire, upon learning about Sōma's decision to place his booth nearby Terunori's in the Moon Banquet Festival, Jun was confused when Akira remained unfazed by the news.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 121, page 19 Soon after, Jun was approached by Alice, who wanted to cooperate with her seminar to open a booth together, and borrow Akira for his assistance. This made Jun very happy, thinking that Akira has finally made a friend of his age.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 124, pages 7-8 Central Main article: Central Arc (To be added) Promotion Exams Main article: Promotion Exams Arc (To be added) Cooking Style *Most of Jun's cooking is rooted in spices. However, the extent of her cooking abilities have not been shown. In spite of this, it is noted that back in her days as a student at Tōtsuki, she managed to pass the Polar Star entry test with flying colors on her first try. As an alumnus, it is also presumed that her cooking abilities are world-class. Clubs * Shiomi Seminar - Jun is the professor of her own seminar when she succeeded Professor Hayama sometime prior to the story line. This club specialized in the research of spices and also serves as a residency for Jun and her assistant, Akira Hayama. This seminar was closed after Azami Nakiri implemented the disbandment of all Research Societies and Seminars within Tōtsuki but was rescinded following the Rebels' victory in the Régiment de Cuisine. Shokugeki no Soma chapter 264, page 4 * Elite Ten Council (Former) - Jun is a former member of the Elite Ten Council, though her highest seat is not known. Trivia *Jun means Moisture. Shiomi means Viewing tide. References Navigation es:Jun Shiomi zh:夕見潤 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tōtsuki Academy Alumni Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Staff Category:Elite Ten Council Category:Lecturer Category:Chef